Sahara Hare
Sahara Hare is a Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot This is another classic battle between Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam (Riff Raff Sam). Bugs pops up out from underground, thinking he has reached Miami Beach, when in reality he is in the Sahara Desert, presumably from not making "that left toin at Albukoike". He comes prepared with a beach chair, sunscreen, sunglasses, and even a bucket of carrots...on ice! Bugs thinks he has found a nice park when he stumbles upon a water hole and a palm tree. Meanwhile, Sam, riding on a camel, suddenly comes upon Bugs’ tracks and exclaims, "Great horny toads! A trespasser, gettin' footy-prints all over my desert!" The battle begins after Bugs asks Sam if he "is with the sideshow around here" and then proceeds to rip a piece of Sam’s turban off to dry himself. (When Bugs says his catch phrase "What's up, doc?", Sam vehemently states "I'm no 'doc', ya flea-bitten varmint! I'm Riff Raff Sam, the riffiest riff that ever riffed a raff!") He chases after Bugs, who goes into a French Foreign Legion post. Sam orders Bugs to surrender and open the door but Bugs throws open the door when Sam is in its way. The door crushes Sam and when Sam screams for Bugs to close it, it closes to reveal a flattened raging Sam. Sam then tries various methods to getting in the fort that all fail: *Sam tries to pole-vault into the fort but he ends up hitting a castle tower which shatters out its opposite side leaving an imprint in the shape of Sam's body. *Sam tries to saw out a brick in the gate to get entrance into the fort but Bugs puts a cannon in the hole, much to Sam's shock. Bugs fires, launching Sam across the desert. He smashes through a tree and leaves a scar on some sandy hills from where Sam was shoved through. *Sam uses stilts to reach the fort with a gun and says to Bugs "Okay, rabbit! I got a bead on ya!" but as he fires the gun, the stilts fall down with him and he stomps on them. *Sam uses an elephant to try to force his way into the fort but Bugs sets a toy mouse and lets it through the door. When the elephant sees the mouse it gets scared and uses Sam to swat it before it flees, leaving an injured and dizzy Sam behind. *Sam tries to sling-shot himself into the fort but first he hits a tree and slides off it. Sam then chops down the tree with a fire-ax and tries again but hits another tree next to the dead tree before sliding off again. *Sam puts a long board of wood on the fort gate's side and tries to climb it. Bugs, waiting at the top, uses a fire-ax to chop the wood in two bits. As a result, Sam is revealed to have magically been chopped in two as well. Bugs builds a series of doors leading into the post but keeps nailing on new doors so Sam opens door after door until he reaches the TNT and gasoline waiting for him at the end. Bugs goes back to relax in the Sahara sand. ("I wonder if he's stubborn enough to open ALL those doors", Bugs comments while waiting for Sam to finish. After the immense explosion that causes him to quit chasing Bugs, the rabbit says, "Yep, he's stubborn enough!") At the very end, Daffy Duck makes a cameo appearance as he too thinks he is in Miami Beach after tunneling underground—complete with beach chair, sunscreen, and sunglasses. Bugs tries to tell Daffy it's not Miami Beach—but Daffy doesn't listen. "Eh, let him find out for himself," Bugs shrugs to the audience as the gag begins all over again. Availability *VHS - Yosemite Sam: The Good, The Bad, and The Ornery! *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 1 Notes *This cartoon was used in the first act of ''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie''. *This short is Freleng's version of Frigid Hare. It even has the same exact opening scene of Bugs throwing his beach stuff out of a hole and then running out of the hole in a bathing suit and shouting, "MIAMI BEACH AT LAST!" *This was the first Looney Tunes cartoon with a new version of The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down. *Clips from this cartoon would be recycled in Hare-Abian Nights and Devil's Feud Cake. *The gag with the panicked elephant using Sam to swat a wind-up mouse was also used in Acrobatty Bunny. Censorship *The two times Yosemite Sam hits his camel were cut when this cartoon was shown on ABC. Gallery References External links *Sahara Hare at SuperCartoons.net * Sahara Hare at B99.TV * Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Yosemite Sam shorts Category:Yosemite Sam Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1955 shorts Category:1955 films Category:Daffy Duck Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1955 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s